


over before it can begin

by threeplusfire



Series: Bad Things Come In Threes [1]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Asphyxiation, Fae manipulation, Kelpies, M/M, Murder, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeplusfire/pseuds/threeplusfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't take rides from strangers in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	over before it can begin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to every person who suggested songs, talked about ideas with me, and fixed my commas. You are all the most wonderful enablers a guy could ask for.

Without warning, the skies opened up on Tom as he waited miserably at the bus stop for the last ride home. It hadn’t been cloudy in the morning so he hadn’t bothered taking a coat. He just wore a button down shirt and the pair of faded brown corduroy pants he usually wore to work. Rain splattered cold and heavy, plastering his blonde hair down on his forehead. Tom shivered and cursed. Of course his stop was one without even a bench, much less any shelter, and the block behind him was blank wall plastered with flyers. So when the dark green Impala pulled up to the curb and flung open the passenger door, he took the invitation.

The man leaning over across the seat flashed him a smile like lightning. His ginger hair curled attractively in the damp air. Tom stumbled as he slid into the car, catching his sleeve on the door.

“Thanks for the ride.”

“Can’t leave a man alone in the rain.”

Tom leaned back, trying to gather the belt and buckle it around his hips. It tangled, catching on his trousers and hooking on something in the seat. He tried to free it, unsuccessfully.

“Sorry, it won’t-”

“Oh, let me help you,” the man behind the wheel interrupted. “It always gets stuck.” He flashed that million dollar smile again as he leaned sideways to reach across Tom’s lap. Fingers grazed his thigh. Up close he could smell the other man- leather jacket, cigarette smoke, a sort of dank, cold water smell. Maybe that was just the rain.

“What’s your name?” He deftly pulled the seat belt free and put the buckle in Tom’s unresisting hand, letting him fasten it himself.

“Tom, ah, Tom Morris.”

“I’m Smith.” He held Tom’s hand a few breaths longer than necessary, and Tom felt the way his thumb rubbed over his knuckles. He realized he was staring and flushed. Smith settled back onto his side of the car, taking his warmth with him.

“So, where are you going Tom?”

“Dunno. Uh, home I guess? Mostly just leaving work, you know.”

“You want to go somewhere else?”

“Where?”

“I don’t know, I’m not doing anything.” Smith cracked the window, letting in a thread of cold air and a spatter of rain drops that fell on his shoulder. “Want to hang out?”

Maybe this was fate. After a whole day of putting up with his arrogant prick of a boss, Tom had resigned himself to a quiet Friday evening drinking at home in front of the television or the computer. But here was this gorgeous man, the air between them electric with sexual tension. Something in the back of his mind whispered it was too good to be true, but he ignored it. Fuck it, he thought. He never took chances. Today he would damn well take the chance.

“Sure,” he agreed. “I didn’t have any plans except maybe putting on some dry clothes.” His Converse were uncomfortably wet and squished on the floorboard.

“If you’re not in any rush.” Smith let the words linger as he pulled the car smoothly into the road and through the turn.

“No,” Tom swallowed. He looked at the sunglasses tucked into the sun visor, cheap plastic in a rainbow of colors.

“Cool.” Smith grinned at him. “There’s a place I like to go in this weather. You’ll like it.”

It turned out to be a quite peculiar little spot where you could drive almost all the way down to the river. Elms grew black and tall, leaves waving against the sodium vapor glare of the street lights. Smith pulled the car into a shallow cut in the curb and over a gravelled space that barely counted as a driveway winding between the trees. With the engine silenced, there was only wind and water and the very faintest sounds of traffic. Tom had no idea you could find such quiet in the middle of the city. In the distance, the bridge lights twinkled in the rain.

Before he could say anything, Smith slid across the bench seat to press up beside him. The light wavering behind the trees caught Smith’s eyes, a bright flash of green.

“Hell,” Tom breathed out as he twisted and clawed at the seat belt release. It clanked off and he pushed himself forward without hesitation. His hand slid up Smith’s thigh, catching the rip in his jeans that opened onto warm bare skin. It felt so reckless, and Tom didn’t let himself stop to think about what he was doing with a total stranger in a parked car by the river.

“Hi there,” Smith murmured as he wove his fingers up into his wet hair. Tom kissed him, pressing his mouth open easily. Their tongues met and a thrill spread up through Tom’s stomach.

“Best thing about American cars,” Smith said in his ear, voice rich with amusement. “They’re built for fucking.”  He climbed over the back of the seat, somehow making it look more like a slink and less like an awkward scramble. Tom followed him, slightly less assured but breathless with want and need. Crashing into the wide back seat, they wrapped themselves together with frantic, hungry kisses. His hand caught on Smith’s belt and his fingers clawed to find purchase on the smooth metal plate of the buckle.

“Bit damp back here. Roof leaks a bit in the rain.”

“Don’t care,” mumbled Tom. “It’s fine.” Around them, the windows fogged and made halos of the winking streetlights.

Smith’s mouth found its way to his neck, sucking red wounds. Teeth worried at his skin and Tom gasped as they broke the skin, tongue flicking over the sting. He didn’t care though. He fisted one hand in Smith’s shirt, still wet from the rain.

“ _God_ that feels good,” Tom whimpered. Smith chuckled, breath warm against his throat.

“Flattery will get you a long way,” he teased as he slid a hand between Tom’s legs, up to top of his thighs.

“Oh, fuck me.”

“Is that what you want?” Smith blinked lazily as he opened Tom’s zipper. He was glad he wore the least embarrassing pair of boxers today, grey and black stripes instead of the ones with little flying toasters.

_“Yes,”_ Tom moaned. He arched his back, fingers splayed out on Smith’s chest.

_“Good.”_ Smith kissed him hard, the pressure almost enough to bruise as he forced Tom’s head back against the seat. He stroked his cock as Tom fumbled with kicking off his converse and socks still soaked from standing in the rain. He suddenly wanted to be completely naked back here on the plush, almost velvety seats, even if they were actually pretty damp. Smith helped him peel out of his clothes, tossing them careless to the floorboard. Tom pulled open the buttons of his shirt, trying not to just rip them off in his haste. But the feeling of Smith’s ragged jeans rubbing against him, the almost tissue thin shirt and the thick leather of his jacket made his head spin. His hands went back to that belt buckle, trying to find the catch.

“Let me,” Smith’s voice was dark and hot in his ear. The belt sprang open and Tom tugged greedily at Smith’s too tight jeans. Just as he imagined, the other man wasn’t wearing anything underneath them. The curly hair at the base of his cock twined round Tom’s fingers.

“Come up here,” Smith growled. Tom climbed over his lap, knees resting on either side of Smith’s hips. He leaned forward to grab something out of the seat back pocket, one arm around Tom’s waist to hold him steady. The sudden cold made him startle but Smith’s fingers were already rubbing into the cleft of his ass. The roof of the car meant he was half bent forward until he settled down on the other man’s thighs. Smith was still mostly dressed, jeans pulled down past his knees and shirt rucked up, while Tom was completely naked. It didn’t bother him though, because he was drowning in those green eyes and that smile. Smith’s fingers were pressing insistently now. Whatever he had for lube was good though, because the first one slipped inside fast and he followed it with a second before Tom even had time to get used to it. He whimpered, rocking his hips against the violation.

_“Oh fuck,”_ he hissed, drawing out the words. Tom had to lean forward. He rubbed his face into the other man’s hair as the fingers inside him twisted and slipped apart as Smith fingered him.

“That’s it,” Smith crooned. Tom felt Smith slide down a little in the seat under him and then the fingers were gone too soon. He choked on his moan, feeling a little lost without the touch. Smith’s hand was under him, lining his cock up and pulling Tom down on it. He shivered, an icy wave up his spine as Smith pushed inside him.

_ “Oh my god.” _

He was vaguely aware of snatches of humming from the man he was riding, pleased sounds as Tom gasped and rolled his hips. He couldn’t remember the last time he did this but surely it never felt this good.

“You feel so _good_ , Tom.” His fingers brushed over his face, catching his open mouth. Tom bit down on one. It tasted sharp, the faintest iodine tang in the back of his throat.

He let go, breathing hard. His chest felt tight. Smith’s hands were on his hips now, guiding him in a steady rhythm. His head lolled back against the seat, eyes bright in the near darkness. Tom felt a tingling, almost like sitting still too long. His fingers tried to find purchase in the shoulders of Smith’s jacket, slipping on the leather.

His lips felt numb, bloodless. The tingling spread, all through his face. God this was the best fuck he’d ever had. He struggled to suck in a deep breath, unable to look away from Smith. The air around him wavered, hazy suddenly. In the corners of his vision, lights flashed and popped like he’d looked too hard at the sun. Was this so good he was going to black out? Tom wanted to laugh, but he had no breath. Smith kept fucking him, relentlessly. It felt so damn good. His skin prickled, goose bumps on the backs of his arms.

There was a coldness on his thigh. Was it Smith’s hand? But Smith was warm, warm as blood beneath him. 

The light in the car grew darker, fading from the windows, but he could still see Smith’s eyes. It felt like they were underwater, the sound going strange and hollow in his ears.

“You going to come for me, Tom?” Smith licked his lips, and his teeth flashed sharp and white in the murky light. Tom opened his mouth but no sound came out. Smith’s fingers curled around his cock again, squeezing him in long rough strokes. The pleasure coiling up his spine started to ignite, a slow spreading fire in his veins that took away all his control. He shuddered, knees digging into the car seat and hands helplessly pressed to Smith’s shoulders. Something cold and wet wrapped around his ankles, creeping up his legs.

Tom fought to breathe but there was no air left. Smith was still smiling up at him, but it didn’t look the same. There was something vicious in it, in the pain of his nails digging into the flesh at his waist. Tom brought a hand to his throat. He couldn’t feel anything there, but he couldn’t breathe anymore. He wondered if he was having a stroke or a heart attack from being fucked in the back of a car by a gorgeous stranger. Smith’s eyes were brighter and Tom shuddered in a daze. His orgasm caught up to him, tearing through him with painful pleasure. His vision dimmed and sparkled at the edges. Tom gasped. Beneath him Smith moaned and pulled him down roughly against his lap as he came.

_“Fucking yes,”_ he sighed with satisfaction, shaking his head. Tom’s mouth worked soundlessly as he tried to scream. Some part of him still hoped Smith would notice his distress and do something, but Smith’s green eyes were delighted and cruel as his fingertips traced his lips. Vision blurring, Tom couldn’t hold himself up any longer. Boneless and heavy, he sagged into Smith’s hands. The last thing he saw was Smith’s predatory smirk leaning closer as the world swam out of focus and went dark.


End file.
